


Cannibal Love

by Samy_V



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Assassin Jaskier | Dandelion, Character Death, Gen, Murder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samy_V/pseuds/Samy_V
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos han estado azotando al pequeño pueblo de Lettenhove, debido a que los detectives Yennefer y Eskel no han podido detenerlo llaman a un cazarrecompensas llamado Geratl, ¿podrá este atrapar al Destripador de Lettenhove? ¿Lo entregara o caerá en sus garras?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cannibal Love

Era una fría tarde de otoño, podría ser cualquier tarde si no fuera por el cadáver que se encontraba al frente a los detectives Yennefer Vengerberg y Eskel, el cuerpo frente a ellos era otra de las victorias de el Destripador de Lettenhove, esta vez la víctima se encontraba hincado rezando rodeado de diversas flores, que hacían ver la escena más tétrica y, como todas las demás, una parte de su cuerpo había sido deformada hasta adquirir la forma de un instrumento musical, en este caso las piernas juntas del hombre tenían cortes que aparentaban la caja de resonancia de un Laúd, y ese era su sello principal, cada víctima había sido modificada y una parte del cuerpo mostraba la forma de algún instrumento musical. 

Todas sus víctimas, según algunos de sus especialistas representaban algo, pero no habían descubierto mucho, salvo que poseía un gusto por las artes y que no consideraba las vidas que había tomado mejores que la de los cerdos. Las personas que habían muerto no poseían nada en común, fuera del mismo asesino y que presentaban la falta de algunos órganos que habían sido retirados quirúrgicamente, 

Yennefer gruño molesta apretando con fuerza su libreta de notas, el maldito destripador llevaba más de 6 años asesinando, y no habían podido atraparlo, no había ni una mínima pista, nunca había nada, las escenas del crimen estaban pulcramente organizadas, parecía obra de un demonio como muchos de los agentes empezaban a creer debido a que no había pruebas físicas.

-Sabes…- empezó a decir Eskel, mirando a Yennefer- tengo un amigo, se llama Geralt, es un detective que se volvió cazar recompensas, era muy buen detective, pero tuvo una hija o algo así y dejo la placa, puedo llamarlo para que nos ayude – termino de decir luego de haber mirado la obra del asesino por media hora y no sacar absolutamente nada.

-¿Un cazar recompensas ayudando a la policía? ¿Realmente crees que nos ayudará?- empezó a decir Yennefer aun sin mirarlo- Tengo que recordarte a varios de tus “amigos” nos escondían las pistas que encontraban para ellos capturarlo y ganar la recompensa, no cometeré el mismo error una tercera vez- termino de decir la mujer mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero, bastante irritada por la situación actual en la que se encontraban 

-Vamos Yennefer llevamos en este caso 4 años y no sabemos nada, te aseguro que Geralt es muy bueno- mientras Eskel seguía hablando el revuelo del personal de investigación y medicina forense no paraba- Además es mejor que los otros, es algo mal humorado y casi no habla pero te puedo asegurar que será de mucha utilidad - rogó prácticamente Eskel mientras ignoraba como algunos de los trabajadores atrás de ellos empezaban a apostar de si la detective aceptaría o no. 

Durante un tiempo que pareció eterno para Eskel y los trabajadores la mujer no hablo -Lo pensaré, pero no estoy aceptando, vamos hay que dejar que recojan todo, a ver si al fin dejo alguna maldita prueba- dijo la de ojos violeta con el fin de terminar esa conversación.

-Podríamos averiguar de dónde saco las flores, tantas flores será ya sabes sospechoso y podríamos tener alguna pista - dijo tanteando el terreno para no enojar más a Yennefer mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ella para dejar que el equipo especial terminara su trabajo 

-No, es igual a su primera víctima, una mujer rubia, la asesino, le saco el corazón, la acostó sobre la mesa de su departamento y la acostó en una cama de pétalos de rosa, dejándola desnuda excepto por pétalos de rosas que la cubrían y dos enormes girasoles cubriendo sus ojos y, su lengua fue cortada para parecer un flautín, nunca se supo de dónde vinieron las flores, si el mismo tenía un jardín o si las compró, no había nada 

Eskel solo suspiro, pues sabía que Yennefer quería atrapar al maldito Destripador, pues conocía a una de las víctimas del destripador, Lytta Neyd, y aunque al inicio no querían ponerla en el caso por conocer a la víctima, decidieron que estuviera aunque él desconocía el motivo, pero decidió ayudar, mientras caminaba junto a ella la escucho maldecir, en ese momento saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Geralt, donde le comentaba que tenía un caso y necesitaba su ayuda, a los minutos sintió su teléfono vibrar, recibió un "Hmm" como repuesta que sabía que era una afirmación y por un momento se permitió sentir esperanza.

Más tarde ese día estando ya en las oficinas del Departamento de Ciencias del comportamiento, se encontraba Eskel pensando en cómo decirle a Yennefer de forma sutil que ya había contactado a Geralt de Rivia para que está no quisiera matarlo, aún estaba meditando sus opciones cuando uno de los agentes se acercó diciéndole que había dos personas afuera, cuando se levantó y fijo su camino para ver quien lo buscaba sintió como el alma se escapaba, frente a él estaba su mejor amigo Geralt de Rivia y junto a él, Cirilla, la hija adoptiva del caza recompensas, no sabía muy bien porque Geralt la había adoptado, un día en la reunión anual en casa de Vessemir anuncio que adoptaba a una niña y no dio más respuestas, solo veía a esa niña una vez al año, pero lucía igual que siempre, calmada, solo un poco más alta y era todo, según sus cuentas Ciri debía tener 13 años, hacia 8 que Geralt la adoptó, parpadeo un par de veces para salir de su ensoñación, los saloudo de manera nerviosa mientras volteaba a todos lados deseando que Yennefer no estuviera o no los viera.

-Sabes, no esperaba que fueras a venir tan rápido, cuando Vessemir enfermo tardaste una semana ir a verlo - dijo Eskel llevando a ambos hacia su oficina sin dejar de observar a su alrededor por sí aparecía Yennefer.

-Estábamos cerca, papá capturó a un jefe de la mafia en Blaviken - explico Ciri tomando su mochila y caminando junto al que ella denominaba el tío Eskel- el suele resolver sus casos de manera rápida y eficaz- terminó de decir la menor mientras se sentaba en una silla de la habitación 

-Vaya, eso casi me hiere- dijo Eskel mientras contorsionaba su rostro en una exagerada expresión de dolor, solo para animar a la pequeña leona como solían llamarla, cosa que logro al sacarle una pequeña risa- pero no esperaba que estuvieran aquí tan pronto, pues sé que viven un poco lejos de esta zona y si no tienen donde quedarse pueden hacerlo en mi departamento, Lambert acaba de irse de cacería y no volverá en uno o dos meses, depende si atrapa un ciervo o una mujer - dijo Eskel hablando de manera acelerada para hacer esa reunió lo más corta posible iba a continuar pero oyó un pequeño carraspeó, volteo rezando a todos los dioses que fuera su imaginación y Yennefer se encontrara muy lejos en ese momento, al girarse completamente se encontró la figura de la mujer con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de irá pura.

-Creí haberte dicho que lo pensaría Eskel - dijo la de ojos morados tratando de calmar la ira que sentía.

-Lo sé, y lo siento pero necesitamos ayuda, pero, si te hace sentir mejor, yo creí que tardarían llegar por lo menos en una semana, pero estaban cerca así que aquí están - dijo riendo por el nerviosismo- déjame presentarte a Geralt de Rivia y su adorable hija Cirilla Fiona de Rivia – terminó de decir Eskel de calmar un poco a su compañera 

Yennefer lo miro de manera tajante y se presentó de manera formal a los anteriormente nombrados, al terminar soltó una pequeña bomba que dejo frio al detective en la habitación - Tenemos una pista

-¿en serio? ¿Una pista? - pregunto sorprendido acercándose - El destripador a fin cometió un error- empezó a decir Eskel emocionado 

-No, hay un músico llamado Jaskier, bueno ese es su seudónimo, se llama Julián Alfred Pankratz y...

\- ¿no es el hijo del Vizconde Aiden? - interrumpio Eskel algo nervioso, pues el Vizconde era amigo de todas las personas importantes de la ciudad, si alguien insinuaba algo malo de esa familia se daba por muerto y su carrera hundida.

-Sí, es su hijo, pero, no es por eso, Jaskier, como le gusta ser llamado, era maestro estudio la carrera de criminología, ahora aparte de hacer música es psicólogo, y la fiscalía pidió que lo tomemos para que sea de apoyo para el caso del destripador, y por cierto, ahora Julián es el Vizconde, su padre murió hace un mes, así que no hay que hacerlo enojar - suspiro y vio al caza recompensas y suspiro - ¿nos ayudarás Geralt de Rivia?

-Si me pagan pueden contar con mi ayuda, si no, iré a otra ciudad - dijo simple y sencillo.

-Eskel dijo que antes eras detective, así que como jefa del Departamento del Comportamiento, te nombrare Agente Especial, se te pagará como un agente, estarás en los juicios pero no tendrás seguro, ¿De acuerdo? - dijo recibiendo un Hmm y un asentimiento de cabeza - excelente y solo tengo una cosa que advertirte, no escondas pruebas o intentes robarnos el crédito, conozco a los cazar recompensas y si hacer algo por el estilo te arrestare y haré que te arrepientas, tu hija puede quedarse aquí en lo que volvemos

-Ciri va dónde yo voy - dijo serio el peli blanco colocándose al frente de la que era su hija ante la ley.

-...Bien - dijo entre dientes Yennefer y se dirigió a su auto siendo seguido por Eskel. 

Después dar por terminada la conversación, el pequeño grupo salió de la oficina del detective rumbo al estacionamiento, cuando llegaron ambos detectives se subieron al automóvil de Yennefer, mientras que Geralt y Ciri subieron a un Mustang del 69, color negro que le pertenecía al peli plata, empezaron a manejar siendo liderados por la mujer quien el camino, al llegar, tanto Geralt como Cirilla se sorprendieron bastantes pues la casa del Vizconde era simplemente enorme, parecía un castillo, Cirilla murmuró algo sobre robarse las cucharas si eran de plata recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria y un bufido de su padre, fue un recorrido de 5 minutos desde la entrada a la residencia hasta la mansión, estacionaron y bajaron, al tocar Geralt creyó que serían recibidos por un mayordomo y que su nombre sería Sebastián o algo así, pero no, fueron recibidos por un joven, sonriente y semi desnudo conde.

-Ustedes deben ser los detectives - dijo sonriendo el rubio castaño, mientras dejaba la guitarra de lado y los dejaba pasar - aunque según yo eran 2, y no 4, y jamás pensé que uno fuera una niña - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo lamento Vizconde, él es Geralt de Rivia, es nuestro nuevo agente especial y su hija, nos ayudarán en el caso - explico Yennefer bastante apenada.

\- ¡Oh! No importa, entre más mejor, bueno déjenme presentarme soy Julian Alfred Pankratz, Vizconde de Lettenhove, un gusto - dijo guiñándole un ojo al de peli blanco.

En ese momento Geralt supo que había algo raro en aquel exuberante conde, no sabía que era, pero lo averiguaría.

Continuara...


End file.
